StinkFartLeague
by StinkFartLeague
Summary: In this Fourth of July edition of SFL, who will come out victorious on the show before Sunday?


Hello and welcome to a special Friday night edition of StinkFartLeague! Tonight we have a commentary broadcast table here with the one and only Kelsey Obsession and Mel B swung by to help call the matches with her!

Kelsey:Now Mel B you're probably new to seeing stuff like this! I've been in that ring and the smells are beyond your imagination!

Mel: Well, I'm going to experience the action tonight, it's exciting when you have a crowd this excited for facefarting action, quite weird but exciting!

Kelsey: Yes and the action begins right now with Sofia Vergara vs Priya Rai to start our show!

Sofia Vergara vs Priya Rai

Sofia Vergara and Priya grab eachother and they fight until Sofia can get Priya on the mat. Priya refuses to let Sofia sit on her face, so she tries her best to avoid it and get up but Sofia sits on her face.

Kelsey: She has her right where she wants her!

Mel:Oh dear...

Sofia farts all over Priyas face and slaps her as Priya groans.

*Mel B and Kelsey hold their noses*

Mel B:Oh dear God, We can smell it from over here!

Kelsey:That is pretty *coughs* stinky, whew!

Sofia farts up Priya's nose as Priya squirms out and attacks Sofia with a takedown of her own and sits atop her face. *BROOOMPHHHHT!*

Mel:That was pretty loud.

Sofia fights to get out but she can't, but eventually through the struggling she throws Priya off, and then kicks her in the head, then whips her against the ropes and hits a booty bop right to Priya's face.

Kelsey:I think that's it right there.

Mel B:Well I'd hope. It stinks bad!

Sofia sits on Priya's face again and unleashes her mad gas all over her nose and mouth, forcing her to pass out.

The cover by Sofia:

1!

2!

3! And Sofia Vergara wins!

Kelsey:Well that could've been anybody's match but Sofia really stood out and owned Priya.

Mel B:Steady but quick match!

Courtney Blaze vs Trish Stratus

Kelsey:Now, let's give some background on both of these stars. Courtney Blaze, is a rookie with huge tits and she can really use them to her advantage to weaken the breath of an opponent. Simple as that. She also has that bloated looking belly that looks like she'd expel gas at any moment!

Mel B:And also, Trish Stratus is best known for being in the WWE, and a hot diva who is very athletic. Her farts are always on point, as a matter of fact her first time here she won the United States Fart Championship. How impressive!

Kelsey: I'm going with Trish, I am a new fan and I'm stratusfied!

Mel B: I say Courtney Blaze.

The bell rings and Courtney immediately goes after Trish and topples on top of her, then she suffocates Trish in her big brown breasts of doom and Trish fights for air.

Mel:My goodness! Those are some huge tits Trish is being smothered by!

Kelsey:This is bad!

Within seconds Trish's face is all red and she screams through those huge boobs. Courtney releases her, then sits on her face and gasses her as Trish takes in all the air deeply after suffocating. Trish gags from the strong smell and fades, but Courtney releases a huge one and Trish is OUT.

The pin:

1!

2!

3!

Kelsey: She just made a former champ her bitch in less than 5 minutes with her smart tactics!

Mel:And you and I can both agree that Courtney Blaze's farts are as deadly as her huge breasts!

*Alexis Texas makes her way to the ring, with her US fart title belt and she grabs a mic*

*She laughs, then talks*

Alexis: What I did to Scarlett Johansson earlier this week was probably beyond payback. But I was letting her know that I am not to be taken lightly, and I will not tolerate any Bullshit. Therefore she deserved it. She attacked me, I attacked her in a much different way. I secured her and bound her tightly, so that she couldn't move and then I PUNISHED her with my farts... Then maybe I had a little shit accident but you get my point. Caitlin Pear is giving me the opportunity to pick who I will face this Sunday at Xplosion for my title, and for sure I'm picking Scarlett Johansson. Because I still have more things to teach her, and more sick ways to punish her this Sunday, beyond any of your imaginations. *laughs*

*Scarlett Johansson's music hits and she steps into the ring and faces Alexis Texas.*

Alexis:Hahah,look at you, you have the nerve to show your face after I gassed it, AND, SHIT on it?

Scarlett: You may have done that, but I promise you that will never happen again, I don't care if we have a shit fest, a diarrhea fest, I will walk out champion, and you will walk out fartface and shitface!

Alexis:I can't wait till Sunday, so it's happening now-

*Alexis strikes Scarlett with a fist, and beats her down hard, farts on her face a few times. She goes outside and looks under the ring for a kendo stick and gets back in.

Kelsey:The same thing Scarlett used on Alexis during her attack!

Alexis beats Scarlett with it countless times until it breaks, then she gets some handcuffs and tape. When she is about to put the cuffs on Scarlett kicks her in the face and launches up, then clotheslines her out of the ring as both fall! They continue this brawl until they end up in the crowd, farts everywhere, farting on eachother! Alexis ends this tussle when she bashes Scarlett right into the railings of a staircase, then handcuffs her there and gags her! Now Alexis farts on Scarlett's face with Scarlett screaming through that tape, being forced to smell that nasty ass gas and Alexis shits on her face! Scarlett is crying so much as Alexis wipes her ass with Scarlett's hair and waves goodbye to her, leaving as the crowd cheers wildly. Scarlett just squirms all over the place crying madly.

Kelsey:What a deep rivalry! I wouldn't mess with Alexis Texas, but maybe for that belt I would, but not to be shit on twice now!

Mel:What a nasty view that was indeed, that shit was so loose and nasty as it oozed on Scarlett's face and the other just dropped, pretty bad.

Katy Perry vs Kaitlyn

Katy dives towards Kaitlyn but Kait hits her with a boot to the face, then she stomps her multiple times. Katy gets up and swings at Kaitlyn but Kaitlyn grabs her throat and chokeslams her. Kaitlyn 69s Katy and makes sure she is farting in Katy's nose. Katy Perry squirms as she slips out and pushes Kaitlyn down, then she sits on her face to let some farts loose. Kaitlyn flares her nostrils in anger and throws Katy off of her, then she slams Katy down hard on the mat, followed by a punt kick to the head. Now Kaitlyn sits on Katy's face and holds her down, she is way stronger than Katy so she holds her and sighs as she lets all her gas loose all over Katy's nostrils as Katy's nose gets red and her nostrils burn badly.

Mel:That really stinkss... Badly.

Katy suffers under Kaitlyn's ass and she passes out. Kaitlyn pins her:

1!

2!

3!

Kaitlyn wins!

Kelsey:What a great performance from Kaitlyn who just dominates the Intercontinental fart champion! Was not expecting that at all, I see Kaitlyn getting many opportunities in the future

Mel B:And you have to think if this will happen Sunday when Katy faces Nicki Minaj in an actual title match. I say that Katy will lose that title, champions must always win.

Kelsey: I just think Katy was just off tonight, but she has to be ready and better than ever Sunday. You can expect Katy seeking to retain her title, so she must step her game up.

Hilary Duff vs Mickie James vs Rihanna

Hilary Duff just looks at them and smiles, waves then slaps both of them. She dodges Rihanna's clothesline, then uppercuts Mickie and dropkicks her outside the ring. She embraces the fans, but Rhianna grabs her by the hair and slams her on her face, then sits on her head to give her some nasty farts. Mickie just watches outside patiently as both go at it, Hilary is up and she throws Rihanna into the corner and hits her a few times then booty bops her and farts on her a lot. Rihanna is having a bad time right now as Hilary has her ass all over her face while Rihanna is forced to take it trapped in the corner. Hilary stops for a moment and smothers her and farts some more and Rihanna passes out. Mickie rolls in the ring and goes after Hilary but Hilary throws her in the same corner in a sitting position just like Rihanna and gasses both of their faces.

Kelsey: How clever!

Mel:This is certainly how you win a match folks!

Hilary continues to fart in both of their faces and weaken them, and she drags Rihanna in the middle and pins her:

1!

2!

Kickout! Rihanna kips back up and fights back with flying fists, then her and Mickie both take her down and now fart up her nose and punish her. After they're done with that they go after eachother which leads to Mickie James dominating Rihanna and forcing her to smell her farts. She gets the pin:

1!

2!

No! Hilary breaks it and throws Mickie out, then gasses Rihanna some more and pins her:

1!

2!

3! Hilary Duff wins!

Mel B:Ive seen some great tactics here tonight so far, clever ideas to outgas your opponents and weaken them.

Kelsey: Yes that's what SFL is all about here, either gas, or get gassed!

Holly and Berlin have Gianna Krimish and Christina White Monroe tied up backstage.

Berlin: You made a big mistake in entering the tag team division together and now you will pay big time Sunday.

Holly: You may have broken the Bella Twins, but you'll never break us, and the only way you'll get these titles is if we're dead!

Berlin:Holly, lets just speak with our actions. You get Gianna, I've got Christina.

*They take their clothes off and fart all over The Princesses of Prides faces as they laugh. As Holly gasses Gianna she yells "Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! " in amusement. Both begin to pass out as they suffer from all the gas through all the thrashing and squirming. Christina is out first. Then Gianna.

Megan Fox vs Kelly Rowland

Megan Fox and Kelly Rowland grapple all over the ring until Megan gains control and brings Kelly down. She smothers her in her ass and blows a couple farts up her nose.

Kelsey: I remember when Megan Fox was in that rivalry with Katy Perry for the Intercontinental fart title, that was really her best but now, she's acting as though those times are back!

Megan shoots another fart until Kelly is able to slip away from under, then kick her in the side of the face. Kelly gains control now and she gets Megan's face uo her ass for some nasty face-gassing action. Megan's nose burns as she's being gassed. Kelly keeps her held down but Megan rolls out quickly then hits a whole bunch of clotheslines and then a big fallaway slam and gets back on top of Kelly. She gasses her with smelly noxious fumes with no mercy forcing them up Kelly's nasal paths so she passes out. Megan pins her:

1!

2!

3!

Kelsey:Megan Fox gets the win! Her first win in a while!

Mel B: Pretty solid and straight forward match, nice finish to get an easy win here tonight.

Nicki Minaj vs Ashley Dobbs

Nicki faces her opponent, then pushes her. Ashley strikes her in the face then tackles Nicki into the turnbuckle and from this angle it looks very painful. Nicki writhes in pain as she grabs her abdomen and Ashley punches her there many times to weaken her. Ashley throws her to the mat then sits on her face. Nicki yells no, but Ashley's big ass swallows up her face as Nicki's nostrils get blown with some stinking gas farts. Nicki is definitely trapped under Ashley as she flops violently and screams, trying to escape. Ashley laughs and poses as she continues to blow farts up Nicki's nostrils. Nicki uses her quickness to escape, but Ashley knocks her back down and begins to stomp her ribs. Then she brings Nicki up and gives her a bear hug crushing those ribs as Nicki yells in pain. After countless seconds Ashley just drops her and stands over her. She slaps her and squats over her face and gasses her more then pins Nicki:

1!

2!

Nicki kicks out! Nicki tries to get to her feet and she does! She kicks Ashley then knocks her down with a tackle of her own, then she blows her signature 45-second fart up Ashley's nose and makes her pass out!

The cover:

1!

2!

3!

Nicki wins, but she's still grabbing that midsection and can't really celebrate. Doctors tend to her and she says she's fine, but they help her to the back

Kelsey:If Nicki can use that QUICK opportunity to do that, new champion!

Mel B: Yes even with hurt ribs Nicki could still win that title! What a sight it'd be!

Kelsey:We will update you with an injury report later after the show.

Oprah vs Ms Marshae

Oprah and Ms Marshae grab eachother, and try to force eachother down. Marshae brings Oprah down and smothers her in her big black ass so that Oprah can barely breathe at all. She thrashes under Marshae as Marshae brings that nasty gas out of that big stinky ass. Oprah doesn't know what to do, she has to take it until she can escape out!

Kelsey:Both of these are managers of the competitors of the World Fart Title match. Oprah on Pinky's side, Marshae on BBW Caramel Vixen's. Marshae keeps those farts coming all over Oprah's face until Oprah escapes, then she knocks Marshae down with an elbow. She elbow drops her and sits on her face, gives her 5 farts all over her nose and mouth. Marshae yells as she receives a bug nasty shart. She throws Oprah off then knocks her out with that big ass buttdrop and explodes the rest of her gas all up Oprah's nostrils as Oprah thrashes and passes out. Marshae pins her:

1!

2!

3! And Ms Marshae wins!

Mel:Looks like Marshae is the tougher manager of the both of them, and this might all play out well for her and Caramel Vixen Sunday.

Jennifer Lopez vs Eva Marie

Jennifer Lopez takes Eva Marie down and handcuffs her as Eva screams at the top of her lungs but J-Lo ignores her and sits on her face and releases those spicy Latina fumes! Eva screams as she's being gasses real bad as J-Lo forces those unbearable farts up Eva's nostrils until she passes out. J-Lo pins her fast:

1!

2!

3! Jennifer Lopez wins, easily!

Team Funky Fresh vs Jessica Biel and AJ Lee

This match starts out with Mrs. Naylor and Jessica Biel rasslin hard on the mat with whatever it takes. Naylor pins Jessica on the mat, then she forces her head in her ass and farts away all over Jessica Biel's face. Jessica squirms a lot and she escapes then she hits Naylor with a wild dropkick right to the jaw then tags AJ Lee. AJ runs at Naylor and hits a hard dropkick to knock her off of her feet, then wraps her head in her legs and farts in face! Naylor throws her right off of her with her strength, then she slams AJ down and squats over face and let's her have a face full of farts! AJ suffers as she is defenseless. Naylor tags in Melissa McCarthy. Melissa stomps AJ, then she farts on her several times as AJ cries. AJ's nose is right in the big butt of Melissa's and she has nowhere to go! AJ can't help but to pass out from the foul smell, but Jessica Biel tries to come in and save AJ but she gets gassed too! Melissa pins AJ:

1!

2!

3!

Team Funky Fresh wins this match!

Kelsey:Team Funky Fresh at their best tonight, as always they never fail to impress!

Megan McKay vs Stephanie McDonald

Megan takes down Stephanie really quick, then she sits on her face and farts on her face while holding Stephanie down, Stephanie looks very weak right now as she can't even get out! Megan's fart fumes are getting more and more unbearable, Stephanie screams as that ass gas enters her nostrils and she gags. Stephanie finally passes out after being forced to endure 12 more farts. Megan pins her:

1!

2!

3!

Cassi returns in the end, and demands she be added to the championship triple threat match making it Fatal Four Way.

Caitlin comes down to the ring with a microphone.

Caitlin:That's all we have for tonight, because the rest of the SFL rookies need to prepare for their epic Rookie battle royal match where every single rookie will compete and who ever wins is the SFL Rookie champion! Bring this new title here! *There's a long pause, then familiar music hits in the arena*

*Out comes the Owner and original General Manager, Cassi Anderson who holds the belt. Cassi hasn't shown for SFL in weeks and now she is back. She hands Caitlin the belt, then she talks.*

Cassi:Im not here because I want my position as a GM my cousin, I'm here, DEMANDING to be added to that triple threat match, making it a fatal four way match!

Caitlin:I don't know id you deserve it Cass...

Cassi:Im the one who started this league, I deserve to have a choice on whether to be in it or not!

Caitlin:Alright, you want to be in it sooo bad, I'll put you in it, making it a fatal four way match for the StinkFartLeague championship! Cassi Anderson vs Mighty Nadine vs Ashley Logan vs the reigning champion Soraya Carioca!

Cassi:Nobody else can beat Soraya, but I can and I will show the world how it is DONE this Sunday at Fart Xplosion!

*Cassi drops the mic as her music hits and she leaves, and Caitlin just shrugs as we close out the show*

Like us on Facebook, FanFiction and support us! Also share us!

This Sunday if you have liked us on facebook then you will be able to know what happens live at 8pm EST!

Sunday's matches for Fart Xplosion will be:

*SFL Championship*

Mighty Nadine vs Ashley Logan vs Cassi Anderson vs Soraya Carioca(c)

*Tag team Fart Championship*

Berlin and Holly(c) vs Gianna Krimish and Christina White Monroe, the Princesses of Pride!

*Intercontinental Fart Championship*

Nicki Minaj vs Katy Perry(c)

*United States Fart Championship*

Scarlett Johansson vs Alexis Texas(c)

*World Fart Championship*

Caramel Vixen w/Ms Marshae vs Pinky(c)w/Oprah

's farewell match

And MORE! A preview will be posted tomorrow(Saturday)


End file.
